My Dream The Catastrophe
by smo13
Summary: this is just a short dream I had with a little twist at the end.  Also, some places are OOC or just plain crackfic-y.  Also, not really a 13/Zora fic. those are just the two main characters in terms of perspective.Enjoy and remember to review:


Hey people, this is just a dream that I had and just had to turn into a fanfic, so I did. I marked it as a crossover between SWAC and House, but it also has Glee, Monk, and American Idol. See if you can catch the specific c/o moments Enjoy!

PS: This dream ends up being a certain someone's dream

My Dream: The Catastrophe

It was a beautiful sunny day in the park. The cast of So Random was on vacation in New Jersey. They were all playing catch. Zora's mom had come with them and was smiling and watching them play. Zora looked at her mom and mouthed a thank you. They played for another ten minutes and when Zora turned to look over at her mom again, she instead saw an unconscious figure on the ground. Zora called Sonny and Chad over, who had just arrived, late, as usual.

Sonny and Chad ran over as quick as they could. When they saw Zora's mother, they called 911. The ambulance was there in minutes. They took her to the ER at Princeton Plainsboro leaving Zora and the rest of the cast to worry in the park.

Zora cried into Sonny for hours. The rest of the cast had gone to the hotel. Sonny heard her phone ring and picked up.

"Hello?" she said, "Ok. Thank you"

"Who was that? What did they say?" Zora asked desperately. Sonny replied by telling Zora that the hospital revived her mother and that she was fine for now, but they were keeping her overnight just in case.

After a little more crying, Zora and Sonny decided to visit Zora's mom. Once they were there, a nice woman greeted them by the name of Dr. Cameron. She said hi to them and escorted them to Zora's mother.

When they reached the room, Zora saw her mother attached to heart monitors, needles, and a lot of other stuff that she did not even know existed. Her first instinct would be to hug her mother, but that was a little difficult under the circumstances. Instead, she hugged Sonny tightly while looking at her mom.

Suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping and Zora got scared. Dr. Cameron pushed forward and told Zora and Sonny to step out of the room. As Zora left, she could hear Dr. Cameron yelling for some one or something. She had tears in her eyes and gripped Sonny tightly outside her mother's room's window.

20 minutes later….

"Come on, House, you really should take this case," said Cameron.

"Lisa Lancaster, sounds interesting." House said.

"You just said that you didn't want the case," Cameron yelled back.

"I know. I just like to see your arguments and persuasions fail," House replied. Cameron sighed and walked out after giving House the case file.

"Ok team, time to get to work." House walk into an empty office realizing he is hallucinating again….

He walks into his conference room and finds a note on the table. It's from his team. It says that they all quit because they think he is a jerk.

"What happened to your team?" asked Cuddy as she walked in.

"They all quit. It's a good thing I have a backup team," House yelled, "Hey new team!" A "new" set of doctors walked in. They were doctors Hadley, Taub, Foreman, and Chase.

"Ok. I'm going to call you," he pointed to Dr. Hadley,"13."

"House, I've known you for almost three years now. You've always called me that. Are you hallucinating again?"

At this line, House is taken out of his hallucination and answers the question to the real 13 sitting in front of him.

"Nope. Just playing a trick on my mind," House said casually. "Ok. Newest case. Patient came her unconscious and when she was awoken she almost immediately went into cardiac arrest."

"Lisa Lancaster? Isn't she Zora Lancaster's mom?" 13 asked.

"OMG! I love Zora. So Random is practically my favorite show!" Taub practically screamed. The whole team looked at him strangely. He changed the topic.

"Could be autoimmune hemoclytic anaemia?"

"My gosh, Taub! I didn't know your tiny body could handle such a word!" House replied. Taub rolled his eyes. Foreman was next.

"Could be MS?" he suggested.

"No! Weren't you listening? It's not autoimmune!" House yelled back.

"You didn't have to yell. You could just say not MS." Foreman replied near tears.

" I know. Messing with you is much more fun!" House replied. Foreman started crying and ran out of the room.

"Well now that that's over," House continued, "Go test the patient for sarcoidosis." The team left the room to go test the patient.

5 minutes later….

House walked into the patient's room to find the team fighting each other and yelling while Cuddy was trying to break it up.

"This is awesome!" House yelled. Cuddy turned to him and glared. Zora walked up to House and asked something in a cute little voice.

"Excuse me. What is going on?" she said.

"I think my team is fighting over who is on the team, which is stupid, because I'm not firing any of them," House replied.

"Oh," continued Zora, "Well, could you, perhaps, get back to fixing my mom?"

"No chance! This is way more interesting!" House replied. Zora started crying softly.

Suddenly, a nurse approached them and introduced herself as Sharona Fleming. She was new here and wanted a spot on House's team even though she was not a real doctor. When House told her maybe, she was added to the fighting chaos.

After five more minutes of fighting, suddenly Ryan Seacrest yelled, "And now, a performance from the Glee Club from McKinley High, New Directions, featuring Lea Michele!" Suddenly, the New Directions started singing Don't Stop Believin' with Rachel Berry in the background upset because this new girl, Lea Michele, got the lead and she was stuck with the dahdahs. Oh well. She'll just make an official complaint and then the stardom will be all hers!

When everyone heard this music, they were silent and turned to watch. Somehow, Cameron got into the scene.

"I love this song!" she said.

"Me, too." 13 replied. They suddenly realized that they were in love and they started kissing. This turned into a make out session in which they wish they could have had cheap and cheerful in the background, but Don't Stop Believin' was already in the background. When they pulled away, they saw the entire hospital looking.

Everything was silent until Ryan Seacrest said,

"And now the New Directions will do a cover version of the Kills' Cheap and Cheerful!" Everyone started dancing again and Cameron and 13 started making out again.

"What's going on? Cameron, what are you doing?" Chase said as he suddenly appeared on the scene out of nowhere. He walked up Cameron and 13. They stop making out and Cameron turns to Chase and kicks him.

"Get out of my life you stupid kangaroo bastard!" Cameron yelled. Chase ran out of the hospital crying. 13 and Cameron smile at each other.

"Now, where were we?" 13 and Cameron start making out again not caring that the rest of the hospital is watching and taking pictures. This story ends with House saying, "Best case ever!"

Remy Hadley woke up in the morning thinking about the weirdest dream she had ever had. She would tell Kutner and Ally at school. She got ready for school.

She arrived at school.

"Hey, Kutner! Ally!" yelled Remy.

"Hey Remy," said Ally.

"I had the strangest dream last night. Me and you were working at this hospital with a crazy doctor named House and there was a glee club and…the rest was so weird…I just can't remember anymore."

"Was I there?" asked Kutner.

"I don't think so. You my have been mentioned. Wait…no. Sorry.

"Oh. Well could you still tell us the story? Please Remy! Try to remember! Tell us the whole thing!" Kutner begged.

"Oh alright," Remy said, "Here's what happened…It was a beautiful sunny day in the park and…"

A/N Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!


End file.
